Mortal Kombat: Revenge Of Fellen Souls
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Raiden has kept a secret away since the netherrealm invaded Earth realm destroying villages to gain innocent souls one was spared, but never found as Raiden kept her away from the netherrealm he didn't tell the others or the other Gods until she decision she had waited long enough for revenge please review.


**This is a story I created after playing Mortal Kombat X with my boyfriend and I created my own character I can have a dark mind when it comes to it, but the Mortal Kombat games were my favourites when I was growing up and as a comic book, anime and gamer I have my fun. Disclaimer to the Mortal Kombat characters and realms please enjoy and review.**

The village was small and those many lived there there was much food for all as they worked together to make it that way. Everyone were happy children laughing as they played went to school it was a simple life nothing wrong on the Earth realm, but that all changed when monsters come and killed everyone men, women even children weren't spared. People tried to flee even my family. I was only five at the time my mother, father and big sister ran as fast as all us could, when mother was captured my father tried to save her.

"Sophie my love. Girls run get away from here." father yelled using his blacksmirth tools to save mother.

"John leave me my love. Argh!" mother said her last words before a giant breast drove his sword into her.

"Sophie no bastard. Argh!" father said before another sliped him in half through his head.

"Papa! Mama!" I cried out.

"No we have to run." my sister said grabbing me she was only eleven at the time. "Argh! Zoey run far away from here. gargh!"

"Sarah!" I screamed after seeing my sister's draged away then I saw her head smashed with one swing of a giant hammer. "My home my family."

I froze terror in my eyes as tears run down my cheeks as I fell to my knees. I couldn't move I couldn't bare knowing my home was being destroyed by creatures monsters from the netherrealm they killed anyone I knew and my family who I loved. I was auched by a monster the one who killed by father. A smirk on his face seeing me there as he rose his axe covered in blood of the innocent he killed. Death he bought and I ready to take it, but it wasn't going today or by that breast as thunder shirked the monster a piese of dark metal broken off his weapon into my right eye with a bit of the thunder within the metal. I passed out from the impack, but before did I saw Raiden the thunder god appear. That day my life changed as did I my sweet girl to warrior filled with hatred and revenge as I search for blood.

"Twenty years today child you come to me." Raiden spoke to me.

"Child? Humph you call me and yet you don't understand I am not a child anymore not THAT day." I spoke my hood over my head. "My childhood was no more you said that to me when you saw my eye. Powers of the netherrealm and powers of a god within me."

"I took you to help you Zoey to control that power to make sure you never become evil." Raiden spoke once more I hate his voice.

"Evil? And this Zoey Hartfield doesn't exsiste anymore remember." I spoke angerily at Raiden. "You have seen it the same vision I see every night death once more comes to finish the job and I, Mystical Lady will greet it with happiness and a smile."

I smiled at that thought I saw those visions every night for twenty years I was no longer Zoey Hartfield I was Mystal Lady a dangerous woman that will defent anyone instead of death I give suffering by taking souls leaving shells that I drain all life from and leave to it rot. Raiden may have found me before the netherrealm did, but they still need to pay for the innocent deaths they took that day to feed their power. I took off my hood my coat flowed back by the wind showing my long cut dark purple dress. Black and purple high heel boots to my knees, long finger cut black gloves my hair long brunette covering only my right eye the sauce of my powers. It was purple with a blue putle with yellow cartks in it.

"When I took it was more to teach you child." Raiden said appearing in front of me holding my shoulders. "I took to help you recover and keep your humanity."

"Humanity! I have no humanty in me not one drop." I said pushing Raiden away from me. "I would've let had monster kill me and yet when you destroyed his weapon killed him you created this. You only feel guilty for this power."

My fist began to glow as I pointed out the fact Raiden was the reason I was like this. If he didn't interfare I would've been dead and this power wouldn't be here within my body slowly for twenty years turning me into a monster. A monster that will have her revange on the netherrealm. I was human outside, but inside I was something else something Raiden feared.

 **To be continue... How you like how a intrudes my character Zoey Hartfield? She calls herself Mystical Lady a dangerous soul sucking life draining creature with no soul herself, but can Raiden save what is left her before the netherrealm learn of her and instead getting revenge she becomes thing Raiden's truly fears.**


End file.
